Life as a BRS caretaker
by Kurei-Z
Summary: As a freelance writer and a hikikomori, nothing is too weird in his world but himself. Until he met Black Rock Shooter, that is. As he ascends through his life, more Shooters appear. How will he cope with his new guests?


Author's Note

I do not own Black Rock Shooter. Huke owns her. I'm just a fanfic writer.

**Life as a B RS fan**

So... it was a dull, boring day as usual. I was just walking around in the night market. It's noisy as usual. The hustles and bustles of the night market sure brings out the less boring side of me. The shopkeepers smiling, the... people... smiling. It's like that all the time. Since I live alone, I had to shop by myself. Being a freelance writer means to sit at home and limit socializing with people from the outside. Pretty much like a hikikomori. Unlike most hikikomori, I work and fend for my own life and I do take a fresh air outside. And yet the only friend I have right now is... Omegle. I usually encounter 4channers doing all sorts of antics in Omegle. But nevermind that. I just want to pick up some veggies and milk.

But something weird just came up. Or rather, somebody. Some girl with uneven ponytails and a cloak with a star on the back wounds up in a nightmarket. It's pretty weird since she's dressing up like some sort of an assassin. It even looks like she's a cosplayer. I was curious to know who's behind the cloak. So I tapped her repeatedly on her shoulder. She looked at me and was stunned for awhile. I realised I was wearing bootleg Oakley shades that made me looked like some crook and I forgot to take out my Armageddon gaming gloves since my play in Counter Strike 1.6. Her left eye suddenly activates a blue flame as she subdues me to the ground. She looked at me and said

"You're the crook who took my Blade..."

I was puzzled at first because I don't remember steal anything, much less a Blade. I realised that she isn't just an ordinary female, since her strength is quite outstanding and no other female would have blue flame in her left eye. Nevertheless, I try to defend myself with what could only be the truth.

"I'm sorry. This is just too sudden but I didn't steal anything and I'm pretty sure I didn't steal your... blade."

"Don't lie to me." she retorted.

"But I'm not lying. I swear."

"You look like the man who took my Blade. You better hand it over right now. " As she say that, she clenches her fist and positions her arms to her back of her head. I knew that she is going to punch me. I looked at her in the eye one last time as she was about to give her last blow.

_Later..._

So we sat at the coffee table after helping me with the items that I bought during my visit to the night market. I was sipping my hot tea after what happened just now.

"I'm sorry for accusing you for what happened." she apologized.

"No worries, mate. I understand. Besides, I didn't realise you were telling the truth when you said you really were from a different dimension. It's just that... It's hard to believe something like that today."

"How so?" she questioned.

"Well... we follow human logic. Anything that surpasses the human logic would sound quite unbelievable. Most people were rendered psychopaths when they discuss things like this. It's human nature."

"I see..."

"So out of this whole predicament, I still don't know your name. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Black Rock Shooter."

"Wow... epic name." I wondered if that is really her name.

"Ummmm... thank you."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wandered here by accident. I thought I might take a couple of strolls."

"So you're alone walking in the streets? That's... brave."

"Brave?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Being a female standing in public with... nothing as a self-defense weapon is really dangerous. I know you have fast reflexes and you're quite strong but you shouldn't walk around alone."

"I guess I'm used to being a lone wolf."

"I guess so." I actually took a wild response on that one.

"Can you help me find my Blade?"

"Sure. In the meantime, would you like to stay here?" I offered.

"If It's okay with you, then I shall stay."

I wanted to jump of joy and excitement. To think a lifeless hikikomori like me is able to stay with a girl. She may not be your average girl you meet in the streets, but I don't care. Beggars can't be choosers.

"I just got really lucky..."

To be continued


End file.
